OMG
by Moreorlez
Summary: Brittany finds out about Quinntana, enough said. Brittana one-shot.


**Jealous Brittany, just because I couldn't help it. **

* * *

Brittany enters the locker room after receiving some instructions from Sue. Her fellow cheerios are already there changing and talking animatedly.

She reaches her locker and retrieves what she needs for her shower.

"And do you think she'll go for it again?" one of the girls asks Kitty.

"I don't know, but you know what they say, third one is the charm" Kitty answers, and she and the other cheerios involved in the conversation laugh out loud.

When their laughter dies down, one of them looks in Brittany's direction.

"Hey Pierce"

"Yeah?" Brittany turns to look at her.

"How is it… you know, sleeping with a girl and stuff?"

At this, all of them watch Brittany expectantly.

"uhm" Brittany's tilts her head to the side, her face scrunching. "It's like… soft, yummy and wet. Really, really wet" She nods enthusiastically, like she's giving a really insightful explanation.

A choral "oooh" echoes in the room.

After a few seconds where each of the girls seems to be in their own world; Kitty announces.

"Well, I know the bible says it's a sin, but I don't care. If Quinn my queen did it I'm sure it was for a hell of a good reason. Besides, a one-time lesbo thing can't hurt anyone right?"

"Or two" adds another cheerio.

They all erupt into laughter again. Well, all but Brittany; who just stood there confused.

While some of them get ready to leave, Brittany takes Kitty by the arm.

"Kitty, wait"

The girl stops and looks at Brittany's face and the hand on her arm, menacingly.

Brittany completely ignores the glare and continues "what were you talking about? Did Quinn sleep with a girl or something?"

Kitty rolls her eyes and yanks her arm away from Brittany's touch. "Didn't you hear? Quinn and Santana had sex at the wedding fiasco" As she takes in Brittany's shocked expression, she adds with a devious smile "I thought you and S-Lo were besties now, didn't she tell you?"

Brittany remains silent.

"I guess the best way to get over one blonde is to get under another… or on top" and with her still mocking smile, Kitty leaves the locker room.

Brittany is frozen in place, still not completely processing what she's heard.

Little by little everything Kitty said starts to sink in, and as it does; a mixture of feelings foreign to her start to crawl inside of herself.

Brittany looks at her cellphone and has an immediate urge to dial a familiar number but she refrains; instead, she closes her locker, takes her bag and trots out of the place; forgetting completely about the shower she was about to take.

Apparently, the shower isn't the only thing she's forgotten, because as soon as she crosses the doorway, she's met by her boyfriend who has been waiting for her, at her own request.

"Hey babe" Sam says pecking Brittany's lips. "Ready to go?"

"uh, uhm…"

He looks at her with concern "Are you OK, your face is red"

"Yeah, I just um…" Brittany's mind is trying to focus in something to say "I gotta go home like… now"

"OK, we can go and…"

"You can't come!" Brittany says louder than she intended.

"What? Why?" Sam asks a little hurt

"I, uh…" She really doesn't want to lie to him "I have to do some research"

Great, that's not a lie.

"Oh well, maybe I can help?"

"You can't cause…" the predicament again "cause it's…"

He looks at her expectantly.

Soon an idea comes to mind.

"It's a girl thing, you… you would probably be annoyed by it"

Perfect, and that's not a lie either.

Sam seems to give it a thought and Brittany hopes he just buys the story.

"OK then; go and do your research" he smiles at her.

Brittany sighs and forces a smile to her face "OK, I'll see you later" she leans to give him a quick kiss and disappears before he can reply.

The first thing she does when she gets to her room is to open her laptop and check facebook. She's been so busy recording and editing the new season of "fondue for two" that she neglected her social media.

"News Feed"

Her eyes immediately scan for any of the two names that are scorching her mind. There it is at least one of them: Quinn Fabray . People have been commenting about some picture she posted, but nothing related to what Brittany is looking for. She presses Quinn's name to get to her profile. Her recent activities included comments on pictures, tags, likes; there are no hints that something had happened between her and Santana.

_Or maybe she doesn't wanna talk about it in public. _

She shakes her head in an attempt to erase the bad thoughts. She wants to be positive, keep faith. But of course she just can't help it.

_But why would Kitty say that? And how does she know? Maybe she just wanted to impress the girls, maybe…_

Almost in the process of convincing herself that nothing happened, she scrolls down and is met with one of Quinn's posts; one she would've rather had never seen.

_Quinn Fabray shared a link.  
I just felt like listening to this song…_

The link happens to lead to Katy Perry's 'I kissed a girl'

Brittany feels a pressure on her chest; her heart is beating really fast; she thinks she couldn't feel any worse than at this moment. But that was just wishful thinking because as soon as she presses 'show comments', something inside of her dies.

_Santana Lopez  
What a coincidence! And I was feeling like listening to this…_

'I didn't just kiss her' by Jen Foster is the link that accompanies Santana's comment.

By now, Brittany's face is burning; she's sweating; and the mini chat that ensues after Santana's response just makes it even worse.

She can't take it anymore. She stands up and holds her stomach which is wrenching inside of her. She feels nauseous, she feels lightheaded; but most of all she feels betrayed.

Brittany paces in her room, willing these awful sensations to go away. It isn't until she goes to her bag for the cellphone that she realizes she's shaking. Never in her life had she ever felt so angry that she actually shook with rage. This is wrong; she shouldn't be feeling like this.

_You are not together; she didn't do anything to you._

She tries in vain to convince herself; but the word 'betrayed' repeats again and again like a mantra in her head.

Without even thinking about it she's calling someone. It rings one, two times…

"Hello?" Quinn answers without checking the caller's ID

"Why?" Brittany goes straight to the point. She doesn't have time for formalities, she just wants answers.

"What?" Quinn is genuinely confused; she checks the Id "Britt?"

Brittany takes a deep breath "why did you do it?"

It takes only a couple of seconds for Quinn to get what Brittany is talking about. She sighs, a long deep sigh.

Brittany senses something in that small gesture; is it guilt? Shame maybe? But just as quickly as it appeared it vanishes, allowing Quinn's bitchy-self to take over.

"I don't think my sexual life is any of your concern Brittany"

Brittany's jaw clenches at the confirmation that it actually happened. Not that she had any doubt before the call; but to hear it from the source itself is something else. Something horrible that hurts.

She wants to scream at Quinn; but she won't, instead she focuses on getting an explanation.

"Yeah, but Santana is"

Quinn chuckles "oh really? That's odd cause if I remember correctlyyou're not together anymore"

"She's my best friend"

"So is mine"

"Exactly, she's your friend Quinn!" Brittany gets a little exasperated "You were supposed to be there and be her friend, not to sleep with her"

This time Quinn snorts "look who's talking about friends that are supposed to be there and not sleep together. Wasn't Sam supposed to be just your friend?"

Brittany swallows a sudden lump in her throat, she doesn't say anything.

At the lack of response, Quinn continues.

"And look were it led, now you are a happy couple" the sarcasm in her tone is evident.

"That has nothing to do with Santana"

"Nothing to do with Santana?" Now its Quinn's turn to get exasperated. "It has everything to do with Santana! Are you stupid?"

Brittany's breath hitches in her throat, she hates to be called that, and Quinn knows it. But she doesn't have time to say anything back; Quinn starts speaking again.

"Yes Brittany, cause you have to be really stupid not to see how much you were hurting Santana; did you really think she was going to be happy watching you show off your straight relationship in her face? Were you really expecting her to be OK seeing how you two practically dry humped each other on the dance floor?" Quinn exhales in frustration "she was devastated Brittany! And unlike you I was there for her, she needed someone to listen to her, to distract her; and for a moment she actually forgot about you. And no, I'm not going to apologize for what happened cause as I stated before, that's none of your business"

As much as it hurts to hear all that, Brittany knows Quinn is right. However that doesn't stop her from feeling betrayed.

"But did you have to distract her like that?" Brittany replies more calmly.

Quinn sighs but doesn't answer her question. Suddenly something seems to pop in her mind. "Unless… you did it on purpose"

"What?"

"Oh my God, you did it on purpose! You put on that show with him at the party cause you wanted Santana to see you!"

"I… "

Busted.

"Wow, I'm impressed" Quinn's smirk is obvious even through the phone "I didn't know you could be such a bitch"

"It's not like that Quinn; she left me! She knew how much I loved her but still she left me!" Brittany finally exploded "She got scared… again. I know part of it is my fault for missing her so much, but I think we could have made it Quinn we could have" she sighs "It's just that I was…. I am angry at her and… I wanted to punish her … sort of"

And there it is, all the things that have been messing with her head since Santana broke up with her. She really needed to say this out loud. Normally she would've said it to Santana but for obvious reasons that was not possible. She couldn't say it to Sam either so she tortured herself by keeping it inside. Brittany admits she feels better now that she has let it all out. She's a little regretful though, the one listening to her outburst was Quinn –especially under these circumstances- but Quinn is her friend too right?

"I see" It's the only thing Quinn comments.

Brittany, feeling more confident, continues "Since we couldn't be together I thought that maybe it was a good idea to push her so she could finally go to make her dreams come true, move on, you know?"

"Yes, but still, here you are, jealous of the girl your ex had sex with -meaningless sex" Quinn emphasizes the last part, trying subtly to calm Brittany down without actually having to give her explanations.

Brittany just huffs, kicking the air.

"Look Britt, I think you really need to grow up and decide what you want to do with your life, where you gonna go… and with whom. If you want to be with Sam or be alone, that's fine; just don't play games, don't play with Santana. And if you want her then fight for her, be the brave one. Cause sometimes Santana needs someone to be brave for her"

"I know"

Silence.

Quinn finally concludes "Whatever you decide, just stick to it OK? Bye Britt"

"Bye"

After pressing the end call button, Brittany closes her eyes and holds the cellphone to her chest. The anger and frustration she was feeling minutes ago are long gone. Now all that she feels is an intense need to cry. She wants so badly to talk to Santana; but she knows now is not a good time.

Brittany honestly understood she had no right to be angry or ask for explanations from Santana or even judge her lovers choice. They could maybe talk about it later, as friends. It's still painful, yes but she won't let that affect in any way her friendship with Santana, she won't lose her, she can't lose her; that is the only thing she is one hundred percent sure of.  
So instead of making jealous ex-girlfriend angry calls, she just decides for the most simple way to express what she feels at the moment.

**ItsBrittanyBitch:** Wish u were here I miss u.

The response is immediate.

**Snixx:** I miss u too

Brittany types something, but hesitates to press the send button; then she comes to the conclusion that what she's about to send is nothing but the truth and the truth can never be silenced…

**ItsBrittanyBitch:** I love u

…Because you may be keeping the truth from coming back to you.

**Snixx:** Me too, foreva ;) XOXO


End file.
